A New Journey
by KisaraKitsune
Summary: What if Red never made the trip to Mt Silver? What if he just let fate carry him down a different path? Red/Mai(OC based on Hoenn Protagonist) Some chapters may contain language, sexual themes and mild to extreme violence, Possible Lemon
1. Intro: Home

A/N: Welcome to the introduction chapter of A New Journey. It's a short one, something I wrote to get the story going. All my love goes out to Game Freak, Creatures and Nintendo for having one of the most amazing game, anime and manga franchises. Before I start, I do want to mention that Red is MY Red from Red and FireRed. His team as well as the naming is all based on what I had before. My OC, when she is introduced, is also based on my character from Emerald. I do not own anything except my ideas for the story. Sorry for the long note here, This will be the only time. Please enjoy.

Intro: Home

It felt like eternity since I last saw home, My journey started so long ago and finally I've returned. Taking a walk, nothing seems to have changed, my walk leading me to the shoreline that bordered my home. My name has already reached far with my accomplishments but something was calling me, I could feel it as the cool breeze washed over me. I closed my eyes and took in the sounds around me, the small waves hitting the shore, the town behind me with everyone busy working on my welcome home party. I had become a champion, and they wanted to make sure I was treated like such. At least for today, I would indulge them and enjoy tonight with everyone.

I told them they didn't' have to do this, but my mother insisted. I smiled, and let her have her way. I was starting to regret it, as she got everyone involved. "Red!" I hear a girl's voice shout out behind me, I opened my eyes and turned around to see Blue's sister, Daisy, running up to me. She looked winded, as if she ran the length of the town to find me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked a bit concerned that something could be wrong.

"Your mom sent me to find you, everything is almost ready!" She let out as she tried to catch her breath.

I couldn't help but think of Blue, He took his defeat hard and despite our differences, or the conflicts we had on our journey, he was my friend and someone that I have come to respect more then ever.

"Red?" I heard Daisy ask, shaking my head I look down at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Rubbing my eyes, I realized quickly that I hadn't slept well the last few nights. My body has grown use to barely sleeping on my journey and being able to relax was a luxury I won't take for granted anymore.

As we walked to where my mother and the others had set up for the celebration, I couldn't concentrate on Daisy's talking and thankfully she didn't notice that I was lost within my own mind again. This happens far more frequently then I'd like to admit as my mind starts to thinking and wander to it's own devices. I could see Professor Oak, and my Mother talking. Oak looked over at me with a smile, and he motioned me over. As soon as I got close, the celebration began.

Hours went by quickly, I don't remember much of what went on. I do remember Professor Oak asked me to follow him as everything died down a bit.

"I'm proud of you Red. You taught my grandson more then I'm sure you realize, and you bested the most powerful trainers in Kanto." He turned to me as we reached a hilltop that looked over Pallet Town.

"I owe much to Blue, He pushed me to limits I never thought possible and we all grew cause of it. I have a bond that has only grown stronger."

"You two really have grown." Oak smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Professor." I started, my long pause drew a strange look upon Professor Oak's face. I let out a sigh, shaking my head. "Forget about it, I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay Red. You know you can talk to me with whatever concerns you may have. Why don't you head home and get some sleep. "

I nodded, before saying my goodbyes. I returned home only to find my mother passed out from the day, having run around and worked herself to exhaustion. I smiled as I quietly made my way past the couch she was on, and into my room. It wasn't long before I was nearly tackled by my overly energetic Pikachu.

"I'm sorry for not spending time with you today, Sparky." I laughed, as he moved and draped himself on my hat.

"Pika, Pi Pikachu!" Sparky let out, just glad I was back as I sat on my bed, Sparky jumping down beside me. "We've been through a lot, All of you have been there for me no matter what." I put my hand under his chin and scratched, Sparky eating up every second of it.

I stopped, flipping off the lamp by my bed and laid back. As my eyes watched the shadows on the ceiling, Sparky curled up beside me, almost instantly drifting asleep. I almost envy him, for I couldn't fall asleep as easily. I closed my eyes, my mind returning to the league and of my battles. Each one hard fought, each victory forcing me to adapt. The bond I felt with my Pokemon was strong, and they knew that I didn't like to put them in harm, but each one did there best. I was proud of everyone of them, and I made sure they knew it.

I'm not sure when it happened, but sleep finally overtook me. For the first time since I left on my journey, my dreams were not of the encounters that I had. Instead it was a long forgotten memory, of me and Blue sitting atop a hill overlooking Pallet Town. It was the day that we decided to become Pokemon Masters, and the same day that our rivalry began.


	2. Chapter 1: Dream

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my intro, I wanted to wait to post my next chapter but I figured I would put this up til my next upload. I don't own anything but the ideas for my story.

Chapter 1: Dream

I'm not sure how long I slept for, it was still night as I forced my eyes open. I reached over for Sparky, noticing he was not beside me. Forcing myself up and moving to the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes as I looked around. Sparky was no where to be found, with no signs that he left the room at all. It was hard to move, my body felt stiff as I forced myself up. It was then I noticed something was wrong.

It didn't feel like it was my room, my thought confirmed when I turned around. Was this a nightmare? Where my bed had been was gone, a long black hallway taking it's place. I could hear soft noises coming from the far end, steeling my nerves I began to walk down the path before me. The noises my walking made echoed around me, after what seemed like 5 minutes or so, the hallway ended to reveal and open field. I remember this place from my dreams, It was the one place I always felt safe but never had experienced what was happening. I walking up onto a small hilltop, flowers dancing lightly around me in the soft breeze that whipped around me. It was then I saw it.

I thought I was dreaming, I had never seen anything like it before. At first all I could see was a pale violet blur move on down the other side of the hill. I ran over to catch a glimpse of it. Almost three feet tall, it was a strange sight to behold. Fur covered it's entire body, It's stance reminded me of my Jolteon. The only part of it's body that wasn't violet were the inside of it's ears, which took on a deeper purple. It wasn't until I heard the voice that I recognized the sparkling red gem on it's forehead. It was a female voice, soft and caring that resonated within my mind.

"I hope I didn't startle you."

"W... What are you?" I asked cautiously, taking a step towards her.

"You will learn soon enough. I just wanted to meet you. We'll meet again soon." I could make out a sort of smile on her face as she vanished. I was now alone to reflect on this. I would have to talk to Oak about this, maybe he would know if my suspicions were true.

Sunlight woke me, I almost expecting another dream. Sparky was on top of me, my eyes met his and a resounding 'Pika!' rang out as he nuzzled into me. I wasn't sure what to say on my part, Sparky jumping off me as I finally sat up. Rubbing my face, I wasn't sure what I saw last night. I knew that Pokemon far beyond what I know in Kanto exists, but I wasn't sure what it could of been. I knew it then that I would have to talk to Oak, but first I had to wrap my head around what exactly I saw. It would be best if he knew the details.

It wasn't long before I finally made my way downstairs, I could smell the breakfast my mother was cooking and felt the growling in my stomach. I knew Sparky was hungry, mostly due to the look he gave me after we entered the kitchen. We had finished half of breakfast when she finally spoke to me.

"Red, sweety, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Mom, Please don't worry about me. After breakfast, I'm going to pay Professor Oak a visit."

"I heard one of Oak's friends was coming into town. He's another well respected Pokemon Professor from New Bark Town in Johto."

Johto. My mother said that and I knew that it was just over the mountains, past the Indigo Plateau. During my battles at the Pokemon League, I heard many trainers claim they were from the Johto region and saw many Pokemon that must of been native to it. In my mind, I wanted to go, to challenge myself in ways that maybe Kanto never could. No, No, I can't do that now. First I had to see Oak and talk to him about what I saw. As soon as it was all said and done, I grabbed my gear and began to leave with Sparky right behind me. I don't know what was coming over me, but in my gut I could feel something big was going to happen.

I reached Oak's lab rather quickly, Sparky munching on food he snuck out of the house the entire way. Approaching the doors, one of Oak's attendants let me inside. He greeted me and told me where to find the professor. It was surreal to be back here, the start of my journey began with the Pokedex Oak handed me. I made my way out the back, finding Oak and a man talking as they watched many of the Pokemon that were around Oak's lab. Approaching them carefully, Oak turned to greet me, his friend turning to face me as well.

"Red, It's good to see you. I would like to introduce you to Professor Elm. He came along way to see me, and you."

"Me?" I was a bit confused by this, not sure why someone would go through the trouble to see me like this.

"Yes! You see my research has been going slowly, and I was hoping I could use your help. Just a simple thing, I would like to examine the data within your Pokedex." Elm smiled, moving a finger up and pushing his glasses back into place. Looking over at Oak, I wanted to take his input on the situation

"You see Red, Me and Professor Elm have discussed this over in great length. I know the kind of person you are, If you allow him to examine your Pokedex, he would expand the data within it for the Pokemon in the Johto region."

Could this really be happening? It was all going to easy for me, there had to be a catch but I decided to play along for the moment. I walked over to Elm, pulling out the Pokedex and handing it to him. It seemed the moment I handed it to him, Elm was gone within the lab. I rubbed my neck, before turning to Oak.

He could see it in my face. It took that one simple question, 'Is everything alright?' Before I explained what happened. He watched me with a serious expression. Taking everything in as I described what I had seen. I finished with a sigh, Sparky nuzzling at my leg to make sure I was okay. Oak closed his eyes, thinking carefully.

"I know what you describe. Another professor I'm acquainted with has explained of it. It's a Psychic evolution of an Eevee. It's name is Espeon, and after Elm has returned with your Pokedex, I will show you what information I have on it."

I already knew it was a Pokemon, and frankly I didn't care what it was at that moment. What neither of us could figure out is how, or even why it was able to alter my dream and talk to me. It didn't matter, It was only a matter of time before Elm came back. I leaned against the fence, looking up at the sky. I'm not sure how long we waited for Elm to return, it seemed like an hour or two. The sky darkened a bit, thunder rolling in the distance as the three of us entered the lab. Elm was too busy with his research to care what me and Oak were doing.

Oak brought up the information on Espeon on his computer. That was it, That was the Pokemon in my dream. I finally knew what it was, but the question I had was a why? Why did I dream of it, could it of all been inside my head. I couldn't believe that, for I had never seen one in my life and described it so vividly to Oak that it had to of been something more.

It started to rain lightly as I left Oak's lab, Sparky trying to use me to shield himself from the rain. My mind was on Espeon, it talked to me so calmly, and so cryptically that I was trying to keep my thoughts straight. Finally I gave up, I sat down with Sparky on my lap and began to watch a broadcasted battle from Cerulean City. Misty was battling fiercely against a trainer, The announcer of the battle listed his name as Gold. I began to think back on my battles against all the Gym Leaders, as I watched the Tomboyish Mermaid battle harder then ever before. She had grown since her defeat at mine and Blue's hands.

I started to zone out, Sparky napping in my lap as the rain picked up finally. Focusing on the rain, and tuning out the battle, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I must of fallen asleep, the TV had been turned off and it was mid afternoon now. Mom must of turned it off. Sparky was still sleeping, the storm must of passed by as I noticed the sun shining through the window. Watching Sparky, It almost came across my mind to wake him and head out for a bit. That's when I heard it.

"We are excited to finally meet you, Red." That same voice! I had to ask it, I had to know.

"Who are you?" I spoke, not even sure if she could hear me.

"Meet us outside, and we'll explain more. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." It sounded sincere.

Disliking the idea of disturbing him, I woke Sparky up. Making sure I had everything, I got up and reached for the door.

XxXxX

It's moments like this that signal things to come, but even then I wasn't prepared for how far my adventure would take me. Looking back on it all, I knew this would happen, and looking at how far I've come in the end, I wouldn't have it any other way. But it was this moment, I wouldn't travel this road alone with my Pokemon either. It was this day that I met Mai.


End file.
